Babysitting
by VallonAmeldaRafelandDartz
Summary: Rudgie's hone for the day, so that means that the only two people who haven't gone out have to baby-sit me. I don't really need Demak to baby-sit me, nor do I want Bommer to stand there a be stupid for 5 hours... But, a she-male's gotta do what a she-male's gotta do. Do bye! Love- Your ruler, Kiryu Kyosuke 3!


Baby-sitting

"What should we do with him…..her…it?" Bommer, probably the dumbest one on our team says watching me hang from a chandelier.

"I don't know…but GOD DAMNITT RUDGER! Why did he have to leave us with this little _monster_?" Demak says looking at me like I'm insane.

I swing across the chandelier to another one….twice. The glass and diamond one falls on top of Demak…..he didn't like it. But seriously, I don't know why he doesn't like me. I'm a very likable and insane….I mean fun…..person. So to cheer him up I jump down from the chandelier and run off to put on the outfit and find the song at always cheers Rudger or Jack up.

Demak's POV

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Ignorant and Useless Bommer screams while being knocked over.

40 minutes later….

"What's taking him so long?!" I impatiently say while tapping my foot

Back to POV one (Have you guess yet?)

I walk out in a plaid short shirk, a button up white shirt and thigh high (6 inch heeled) brown boots (to match my skirt) and my silvery-blue hair in a ponytail, the front hanging out. I turn on my cd which has Ke$ha on it.

"What the…" Demak starts, I cut him off my back flipping in and showing off my pink/lavender panties.

I turn on shuffle and the first song comes up…..it's 'Blow':

"Back door cracked

We don't need a key

We get in for free

No VIP sleaze

Drink that Kool-Aid

Follow my lead

Now you're one of us

You're coming with me

It's time to kill the lights

And shut the DJ down

(This place about to)

Tonight we're taking over

No one's getting out

This place about to blow, blow

This place about to blow, blow

This place about to blow, blow

This place about to blow, blow

This place about to

Now what?

We're taking control

We get what we want

We do what you don't

Dirt and glitter cover the floor

We're pretty and sick

We're young and we're bored

It's time to lose your mind and let the crazy out

(This place about to)

Tonight we're taking names 'cause we don't mess around

This place about to blow, blow

This place about to blow, blow

This place about to blow, blow

This place about to blow, blow

This place about to

Go insane, go insane

Throw some glitter, make it rain on 'em

Let me see them hands

Let me, let me see them hands

Go insane, go insane

Throw some glitter, make it rain on 'em

Let me see them hands

Let me, let me see them hands

We're taking over

(Blow)

Get used to it, okay

(Blow)

This place about to blow, blow

This place about to blow, blow

This place about to blow, blow

This place about to blow, blow

This place about to blow"

Demak looks at me, "What the fuck was that?!" He looks at me annoyed, probably because I didn't give him enough time to react before I sang.

"Huh? Ohhhhhh, I usually do this for Rudger-Sama…..and then we have sex…. The first to fifth time it was the equivalent of rape…but now I'm fine with it." I swing my skirt around, showing that it's too big for me, "So…..do you wanna…ummmm, how do I say this in front of Bommer…..use my….disco stick….and or my….ummmmm…_boat_?"

"GOD NO! WAIT RUDGER…..AND YOU HAVE A…."

"Of course I do…."  
"FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING THAT'S HOLY LET ME IN ON YOUR CONVERSATION! I'M 23 YEARS OLD! I'M OLD ENOUGH TO KNOW!" Bommer screams pretty much at the verge of tears.

I look at him and with no mercy I tell him exactly what I just said, "Oh alright, I just told him that Rudger rapes me, I'm willing to have sex with him and I have a big vagania."

He looks at me with his mouth open and just looks at me like I'm insane. I put on the next song…..Cannibal:

"I have a heart I swear I do

But just not baby when it comes to you

I get so hungry when you say you love me

If you know what's good for you

I think you're hot I think you're cool

You're the kinda guy I'd stalk in school

But now that I'm famous, you're up my anus

Now I'm gonna eat you fool!

I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch

Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood

Carnivore animal, I am a Cannibal

I eat boys up, you better run

I am Cannibal

I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)

I am Cannibal

I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)

Whenever you tell me I'm pretty

That's when the hunger really hits me

You're little heart goes pitter patter

I want your liver on a platter

Use your finger to stir my tea

And for dessert I'll suck your teeth

Be too sweet and you'll be a gonner

I'll pull a Ryo Marfuji

I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch

Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood

Carnivore animal, I am a Cannibal

I eat boys up, you better run

I am Cannibal

I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)

I am Cannibal

I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)

Ohohwoahohwoah

Ohohwoahohwoah

Ohohwoahohwoah

Ohohwoahohwoah

Ohohwoahohwoah

Ohohwoahohwoah

Ohohwoahohwoah

Ohohwoahohwoah

I am Cannibal

I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)

I am Cannibal

I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)

I love you

I warned you

ROAR."

With Bommer still in a daze let's go to the aftermath….20 minutes later…..

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE?! AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO BOMMER; YOU KNOW HE'S NOT A SMART AS YOU!" Rudgie screams marching through the house like a buzz kill.

"I AM! *sobs* I'M 23 YEARS OLD AND *sobs* I WANTED TO BE IN ON KIRYU AND DEMAK'S CONVERSATIONS!*sobs* I DON"T WANT TO KNOW ANYMORE! *sobs* MAKE IT GO AWAY CARLY!" Bommer wails running into the loving tits of everyone's favorite boob girl.

Carly attempts to calm him down while once again Rudger calls for me. This is the point where he finds Demak. Taped to a chair. With lit matches taped to his hands and face. Before you make any accusations, I didn't do it *blatant lie*, Nope nothing to do with me *worse lie*.

"KIRYU! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT LIT FLAMING OBJECTS AND DEMAK'S FACE?! IT'S HIGHLY FLAMABLE!" Rudgie continues gibbering on until he finds me.

I, personally, don't think I did a good enough job taping Demak to the chair. It'll only take 40 minutes to untie him when I could have made it 2 hours…..damn. Rudgie makes his way up the stairs so I toss a frozen butter-pillow at his gut and laugh as he falls down the stairs in pain. Misty tries; I toss a whole bunch of Bommer's toy cars at her.

"WHY *sobs* DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?! *sobs* LEAVE ME ALONE! I WANNA GET ON WITH MY SECOND LIFE!"

I ignore him and hop out the window…..I'm headed for Jack's place….and what a surprise he will have….


End file.
